


The Only One [KrisHo]

by LaSuhoCardeJunMyeon



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSuhoCardeJunMyeon/pseuds/LaSuhoCardeJunMyeon
Summary: JunMyeon era el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, cada día junto a YiFan se sentía como si flotaba más arriba de las nubes.Lo malo de subir tan alto, es que la caída llega a ser más dolorosa.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 4





	1. ROTO

_** 2014 ** _

JunMyeon se hallaba inmerso en un mar de tristeza, soledad y desesperación... aunque es difícil imaginar que un chico tan hermoso, joven y lleno de vida como él pueda caer en tal estado de sufrimiento, la realidad era esa.

En su mente transcurrían en ráfaga un sin número de recuerdos, lo único que quedaba de aquella felicidad que hasta hace poco disfrutaba en brazos de su amado.

Esa singular personalidad que lo atrajo, los gestos y sonrisas que solo reservaba para él, era todo lo que JunMyeon necesitaba para sentirse completo... hoy se hallaba roto y vacío, todo lo que YiFan representó en su vida no era más que un espejismo que se esfumaba con el viento.

A veces la vida era una hija de puta que se ensañaba con las personas que no hacen mal a nadie y que solo sueñan con vivir su propio cuento de hadas... lástima que el suyo se convirtió en uno de horror y desesperación.


	2. PRIMER AMOR

**_ 2006 _ **

Wu YiFan era el chico que hacía sentir a JunMyeon mariposas en el estómago a la tierna edad de 15 años.

Se conocieron en un pequeño parque del vecindario cuando apenas tenían nueve y diez años respectivamente, y desde aquel día se convirtieron en los mejores amigos, inseparables compañeros de aventuras que ponían los pelos de punta a todos los vecinos en derredor.  
  
JunMyeon no sabía cómo, pero el cariño que sentía por _FanFan_ , como cariñosamente lo llamaba, de a poco se transformó en un sentimiento diferente, único y especial que lo confundía demasiado.  
  
Estar a centímetros de YiFan era suficiente para que su loco corazón comenzara a latir trémulo y loco.

Poco después descubrió que aquellos sentimientos que lo hacían tartamudear y ponerse colorado en presencia del otro, no eran otra cosa que los efectos del primer amor.

Kim JunMyeon estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo.


	3. DECISIÓN

** _2008_ **

Tenía diecisiete cuando decidió de una vez por todas confesar su enamoramiento por YiFan, todos esos años la sola idea de cómo iba a tomar su confesión le hacía echarse para atrás en reiteradas ocasiones.

En efecto, era un cobarde.

Pero sus temores no eran infundados, Kris —como se le conoce al capitán del equipo de básquet— era un guapo adolescente al que le llovían las señoritas como arroz. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar al saber que un chico ?y no cualquiera, su mejor amigo? estaba enamorado de él?

JunMyeon se dijo que lo peor que podía pasar era que YiFan lo rechazara y con todas estas, dejara de ser su amigo.

La sola idea de que Kris hiciera aquello le dolía de una forma que no podía explicar, pero este sentimiento que lo abrumaba ya no podía aguantarlo más, era mejor terminar con un corazón roto ahora que cargar con un amor tortuoso que a la larga solo traería consigo amargura y silencioso sufrimiento.

Gracias a su amiga Jisoo puso tener el valor para hablar con Kris, más después de ser su paño de lágrimas la vez que lo vio besándose con Luna —la capitana del equipo de animadoras— luego de finalizar un partido.

Jisoo siempre le dijo que Kris era un idiota por no darse cuenta del chico maravilloso que tenía frente a él, JunMyeon solo pudo suspirar ante eso, Kris lo sabía, claro que sí, pero estaba seguro que no lo veía con ojos románticos, ese era el problema en todo este embrollo, sentía que YiFan nunca lo vería más que como un amigo.

Si YiFan no llegaba a corresponderle, o en su defecto decidía cortar la amistad que lo unía desde niños, JunMyeon no se creía capaz de odiarlo o guardarle algún tipo de rencor, todo lo que compartieron hasta ahora fue el cariño más sincero y desinteresado que jamás brindó a nadie más, al menos tendría las memorias compartidas... ese sería su más preciado tesoro, el recuerdo de su primer amor.  
  



	4. CORRESPONDIDO

Cuando visitó la casa de los Wu, la señora Li le dijo que YiFan no estaba, al parecer ese día se quedaría más tiempo después de las prácticas de baloncesto, pero si gustaba podía quedarse a esperarlo hasta que llegara, al fin y al cabo esa era como su casa.

Con su osadía estaba arriesgando muchas cosas.

Al escuchar el picaporte de la puerta al abrirse, su corazón se aceleró, respiró profundo, era ahora o nunca. Tenía que ser valiente por primera vez en su vida.

YiFan entró cargando sus pertenencias algo atareado y exhausto, una media sonrisa se dibujó al ver que estaba allí en la sala de estar platicando con su madre. Se deshizo de la mochila y el bolso deportivo, ocultándolos en el armario junto a la entrada.

Saludó a su madre y luego a JunMyeon, la primera se disculpó con ellos, tenía que salir a tratar unos asuntos de trabajo. Kris y Suho continuaron charlando como siempre, el dueño de casa se desplazó de un lado a otro preparando bocadillos para comer mientras vieran la televisión.

Observaban un partido de fútbol, JunMyeon no era muy amante de los deportes, lo suyo eran las artes escénicas como la música y el teatro, pero aun así aprendió todo lo que debía saber de los deportes favoritos de Kris.

Se permitió disfrutar por un momento la sensación de tener a YiFan así, enérgico y apasionado, era mejor que hacerle caso a la vocecita en su consciencia diciéndole que hablara de una vez por todas.

Durante en entretiempo JunMyeon apagó el televisor, dejando a YiFan completamente desconcertado, era ahora o nunca.  
  
No supo cómo ocurrió, pero de un momento a otro estaba sollozando sin parar, balbuceando en el camino todos sus sentimientos hacia el deportista. De cómo descubrió que él lo hacía sentir diferente y cómo al final terminó comprendiendo que eso era amor.

Kris no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar, ni siquiera se atrevió a devolverle la mirada o decir nada, JunMyeon lo entendió.

  
Sin más se puso de pie, dispuesto a marcharse sin mirar atrás, su mayor temor se cumplió, YiFan no era capaz de asimilar que su mejor amigo lo amaba como hombre.

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la salida cuando la mano de Kris lo tomó del brazo y lo atrajo hacia él, envolviendo su pequeño cuerpo con el suyo.

JunMyeon lloró sobre su pecho, no entendiendo nada de lo que pasaba. Kris siendo capaz de leer los pensamientos de Suho lo alejó un poco y por fin lo encaró.

  
Las grandes manos de Kris acunaron con mimo el rostro de JunMyeon, secó con los dedos el rastro salado que descendía por sus mejillas.

—Pensaba que nunca lo dirías. —Dijo con una sonrisa que a Suho le aceleró aún más su loco corazón.

Lo último que Jun recuerda es sentir el roce cálido de los labios de Kris contorneando los suyos en una caricia tímida pero sobrecogedora.  
  
Lo estaba besando, YiFan con ese simple acto respondió de forma tácita la confesión de JunMyeon.

Sus sentimientos fueron aceptados.


	5. EMBRIAGADOS DE AMOR

Después de aquel beso fue el inicio de su felicidad, no era un sueño, Kris correspondía su amor... y no era desde ahora, hacía tiempo su mejor amigo desarrolló sentimientos románticos por él.

YiFan sabía de los sentimientos de Jun, no dio el primer paso porque prefirió esperarlo, quería darle tiempo, no era como si pudiera abodarlo como se haría con una chica, en el fondo Kris también temía ser rechazado.

¡Qué tontos fueron! El miedo los llevó a ocultar lo que sentían. Al fin la vida comenzaba a sonreírles, los días desde entonces se volvieron más brillantes y los sueños a futuro cada vez se tornaban más reales.

JunMyeon se sentía henchido de felicidad, más aún al saber que sus padres tomaron bien la noticia, al principio se sorprendieron, pero pronto comprendieron que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, los demás a su alrededor veían en ellos algo que todos esos años ambos pasaron por alto.

El día del cumpleaños número dieciocho de Suho, se entregaron en cuerpo y alma por primera vez. Las estrellas en el cielo una noche de finales de primavera, fueron testigo de la consumación de su amor.

Kris fue tan gentil con JunMyeon, esa noche sus cuerpos se estremecieron de placer, todo era fascinante, el roce sudoroso de sus pieles acompasado con el latir errático de sus corazones, esa noche se amaron como nunca.

Jadeantes se acurrucaron uno junto al otro, el frío de la madrugada los azotaba en lo alto de la azotea. Luego de compartir un sin número de besos húmedos y caricias perezosas YiFan hizo a JunMyeon la mayor promesa de sus vidas.

_«Desde hoy, sin importar qué, siempre vamos a ser uno, te amo JunMyeon»._

Y lo volvió a besar.

Se sentía embriagado de tanto amor, Suho sabía por qué lo decía, dentro de poco empezarían la universidad, ahora más que nunca necesitaban aprovechar el tiempo que les quedaba juntos, pronto cada uno comenzaría a forjar sus metas profesionales.

Ir a universidades distintas era algo que los inquietaba, pero aún así se sentían más que seguros de su relación, ni el tiempo ni la distancia la romperían, en todo caso lo único que sacarían de esto sería fortalecerla.

Esta era la prueba de fuego, sus destinos se hallaban entrelazados aún antes de saberlo. JunMyeon realmente creía en las palabras de YiFan, ellos eran uno.


	6. COLOR DE ROSA

YiFan y JunMyeon culminaron con éxito sus estudios universitarios,cada uno estaba establecido en su campo laboral. Las metas que un día los adolescentes se trazaron hoy eran una realidad, solo faltaba una, que a decir verdad no estaba muy lejos de serlo.

Vivían juntos desde hace un tiempo, Kris le propuso matrimonio bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, como aquella primera vez, pronto se casarían.

Todo marchaba de maravilla, faltaban solo dos meses para su boda y JunMyeon se dedicó en cuerpo y alma para que todo fuera perfecto ese día.

Por su lado, silenciosamente un enemigo mortal hacía su entrada triunfal, fue algo que ninguno lo vio venir, llamadlo azar, selección natural o un terrible caso de genética... Existen tantas formas de nombrarlo.

Pequeñas cosas que parecen insignificantes, pero que a su paso desencadenan acontecimientos que marcan las vidas de Kris y Suho. Fue algo que ninguno imaginó, sin saberlo la tragedía se abría paso y entraba en sus vidas.

No todas las historias de amor son color de rosa, pero a veces las que parecen el idílico cuento de hadas, se transforman en uno de horror y se tiñen de negro.


	7. DOLOR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muerte de un personaje...

Recordar dolía, demasiado... ¿Cómo podía continuar con su vida? JunMyeon no podría. No lo aceptaba, se negaba a hacerlo.

Todo esto debía ser una horrible pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría, YiFan, su amor, no podía estar muerto; no el día de su boda, todo parecía un completo error.

La almohada aún conservaba su aroma, cada rincón de la habitación le recordaba a él, habían tantos recuerdos, pero uno en especial lo hacía temblar de horror, desesperación e impotencia, aquella horrible escena de horas antes se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Después de darse el sí ante el juez, el destino cruel se encargó de quitarle la razón de su felicidad, ahí frente a todos los invitados, saliendo del brazo de su amado en la que sería la primera y última caminata que hicieran juntos como esposos.

Mientras sonreía a todos, su peor enemigo daba el golpe final.

YiFan se desplomó a su costado, JunMyeon lo sostuvo con fuerza tratando de evitar la caída, su esposo cayó inconsciente en sus brazos...

Todo acabó tan rápido, no había un por qué, a menos no en ese momento, simple y llanamente sucedió.

Si antes resplandecía de felicidad, ahora esa luz que lo hacía brillar se apagó, dejándolo en la más absoluta oscuridad.


	8. TIEMPO

_** Meses después ** _

Los días pasaban y la vida continuaba exactamente igual para todos, excepto para JunMyeon. Aunque el sol brillaba con tanta intensidad, la luz que iluminaba sus días se extinguió para siempre.

Ese día se cumplían cinco meses desde el día de su boda y prematura viudez. El tiempo se le hizo eterno.

Desde entonces no se sentía bien, vivía sumido en su dolor, pensando en todas aquellas alertas que pasaron por alto que indicaban que algo no andaba bien en el cuerpo de YiFan.

Sin saberlo, Kris tenía un tumor maligno en su cerebro, razón por la que constantemente sufría de dolores de cabeza, aunque por aquel entonces ellos tontamente lo atribuyeron a unas cuantas migrañas debido al estrés del trabajo.

Su psicólogo constantemente le decía a JunMyeon que no importaba cuánto se torturara pensando en el pasado, según la autopsia el mal que afectaba a su esposo era inoperable, aún si ellos lo detectaban a tiempo no cambiaría el final de los acontecimientos. YiFan moriría de todos modos, pero para JunMyeon aún era difícil aceptar su realidad.

Hasta ahora sus vecinos y mejor amiga son los que han permanecido a su lado desde entonces, al principio recibió a muchas personas que lamentaban su pérdida, pero pasado el tiempo, todos continuaron por sus propios caminos, solo quedaron para él en sus momentos de crisis las tres personas que al final no lo abandonaron —sin contar a sus padres y suegra—, LuHan, Sehun y la incondicional Jisoo.

Tenía mucho que agradecer a esos tres, viviendo en un país lejos de su familia, sin la constante presencia de sus amigos, JunMyeon está seguro que hace mucho hubiese acabado con su vida... y eso era algo en lo que pensaba con más frecuencia de lo que se atrevería a admitir en voz alta.


	9. CARTA

Una carta de un centro médico llegó en la correspondencia de ese día, esta iba dirigida a _Wu JùnMián_ , su nombre de casado chino.

Abrió el sobre donde desplegó varios papeles, pero al verlos desde la primera página se sorprendió al toparse con el texto completamente en mandarín.

JunMyeon vivía con un chino-canadiense, lo hablaba un poco pero, en realidad era un analfabeta a la hora de leerlo.

Buscó entre los papeles si había algo escrito en inglés aparte del sobre con el nombre del remitente.

Nada.

Fue hasta casa de sus vecinos Sehun y LuHan para que este último leyera la carta para él, la expresión de estupor en su amigo al terminar de leer todo el documento preocupó a JunMyeon, algo no estaba bien.

—Esto dice que tienes que viajar cuanto antes. —Dijo el único chino de los presentes.

—¿Yo? —Preguntó confundido— ¿Por qué?

—Según estos papeles _vas a ser papá_ y _tu hijo_ nacerá dentro de un mes.


	10. Chapter 10

Hace mucho tiempo que JunMyeon no visitaba asia, nunca llegó a conocer Taiwán, cuando viajó con YiFan lo hizo a China y a la ciudad natal de este.

Por suerte LuHan y Sehun lo acompañaron, sus amigos servirían de guía y lo ayudarían con todo el papeleo del hospital.

Nunca imaginó que estaría a punto de conocer a su hijo. Un hijo de YiFan.

Cuando LuHan le dio la noticia no lo podía creer, se hallaba en estado de shock. ¿Cuándo sucedió? Tenía tantas preguntas sin respuesta.

Cuando tomó la decisión de finalmente viajar, faltaba poco para el nacimiento de un bebé que, según aquellos documentos era hijo de YiFan y al estar ellos casados también es suyo. Al parecer su esposo hizo todo aquello sin que JunMyeon se enterara, realmente esperaba que ya estando en el centro médico le explicaran mejor su situación.

No sabía cómo sentirse, por un lado se hallaba feliz, un hijo con la sangre de su amado llegaría a su vida; por otro se sentía aterrado ¿Qué podía hacer él con un bebé? ¿Cómo haría para cuidarlo? Eran tantas las incógnitas que no le dejaban procesar del todo bien esta locura.

Deseaba que YiFan estuviese a su lado ¿Por qué lo dejó a la deriva con esta nueva responsabilidad? En esos momentos sus sentimientos eran tan contradictorios que temía no ser suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo.


	11. HOLA BEBÉ

El parto se adelantó antes de lo previsto, por lo tanto su hijo estaba naciendo en ese momento.

El mismo día que fue a informarse sobre el proceso de fertilización al que se sometió Kris, le daban la noticia que la mujer que cargaba a su bebé entró en labor de parto.

JunMyeon caminaba de un lado a otro en el pasillo del centro médico, LuHan y Sehun trataban de calmarlo, pero él no dejaba de pensar en situaciones fatalistas.

_«¿Y si se complicaba la cesárea y le pasaba algo al bebé?»_

El coreano sentía que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo, más ahora que realmente anhelaba con todo su corazón tener consigo a ese bebé, lo último que su YiFan le dejó para él.

La doctora que asistió el parto salió sonriente del quirófano hasta JunMyeon para decirle que la cesárea fue un éxito y todos ellos estaban bien.

Para Jun fue un alivio saber que hasta esa desconocida que cargó consigo casi nueve meses a su bebé, no sufriera ningún percance durante la cirugía, él escuchó sobre tantas cosas peligrosas que ocurrían durante el proceso.

Una enfermera salió con un pequeño en una cuna rumbo al área de neonatología, la misma se detuvo frente a JunMyeon, tomó al diminuto bulto entre sus brazos y luego se lo tendió.

Lo sostuvo con miedo de lastimarlo, se veía tan frágil para sus torpes manos. LuHan y Sehun se acercaron para verlo, era la criatura más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás.

—Es varón. —Dijo la enfermera. JunMyeon asintió y se dedicó a admirar la hermosa carita de su bebé.

Lo detalló pacientemente, tenía los labios de YiFan, y por sorprendente que parezca, Suho podía jurar que también poseía un rasgo suyo, sus mejillas regordetas tal vez.

—La donadora de óvulos es físicamente parecida a usted. —Dijo la enfermera quitándole de nuevo a su hijo. El corazón de JunMyeon se encogió, no quería que se lo llevaran.

Se despidió prometiéndole estar pronto con él.

LuHan llamó su atención, estaba tan absorto que no notó que su amigo señalaba en otra dirección. Sehun asombrado se hallaba junto a una incubadora donde en su interior descansaba el frágil cuerpo de otro bebé completamente desnudo, si sus clases de biología no se equivocaban, definitivamente se trataba de una niña.

-¡Felicidades señor Wu! —Dijo la otra auxiliar médica—, es usted padre de unos hermosos y sanos mellizos. Esta preciosa niña de cuarenta y un centímetros y dos kilos ochocientos gramos, por los momentos no puede salir de aquí porque es más pequeña que su hermano y necesita madurar un poco más sus pulmones, pero tranquilo, todo está bien con ella, en menos de lo que espera podrá llevarlos a ambos con usted.

JunMyeon se quedó sin palabras viendo a la otra criaturita que se movía dentro de la caja acristalada, la contempló atónito.

Dos bebés. ¡YiFan dejó dos bebés a su cargo!

Se giró hacia sus amigos quienes al igual que él no salían de su asombro.

Sucedió muy rápido.

De repente solo pudo ver todo negro, JunMyeon cayó desmayado en medio del pasillo del hospital.


	12. YIFAN

Se hallaba frente al casillero que le fue asignado a su esposo luego de someterse a la fertilización in vitro para guardar todo el seguimiento de la gestación, o también incluir objetos personales, con la muerte de Yifan ahora era JunMyeon el nuevo propietario del mismo.

Tomó la llave que le dieron en recepción y se dispuso a sacar las cosas que Yifan tenía guardadas allí. Entre ellas encontró lo que más temía, los análisis donde fue detectado el tumor que acabó con su vida, Jun no pudo contener las lágrimas que cayeron por su rostro en ese momento.

Él sabía que estaba muriendo, JunMyeon se lamentaba que hubiera atravesado por todo el proceso de asimilación solo, pensaba en lo mucho que sufrió viendo como poco a poco la vida se le escapaba como agua entre los dedos.

Arrugó con fuerza los papeles que fueron en su momento la sentencia de muerte dada a su esposo, continuó su búsqueda de algo, no sabía el qué, pero conociendo a Yifan él tuvo que dejar algo solo para él. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, esperaba que allí se hallaran las respuestas a todas sus preguntas.

Un sobre hecho de cartulina roja —el color favorito de Kris—, lo destapó, anhelante, desesperado. Al abrir la carta dentro su corazón ahora sí se encogió más que un puño.

_Querido JunMyeon, para el momento en que leas esta carta tal vez ya me he ido. Seguro que cuando estés leyendo te habrás deshecho de los otros papeles que a consciencia he dejado dentro de ese locker, no te culpes amor mío, te conozco tanto que estoy completamente seguro que te preguntarás cómo afronté solo el hecho que iba morir._

_No te mentiré, estaba aterrado con la idea, pero no lo hacía pensando en mí, sino en ti. Me daba tanto miedo dejarte solo mi conejito, ¿Sabes cuánto deseé compartir una vida entera contigo? Mucho, amor mío, cada día valía la pena si estabas allí._

_Por eso quise ser feliz el poco tiempo que nos quedaba, los doctores insistieron en iniciar la quimioterapia cuánto antes, pero sabía que me consumiría. No pude hacerte eso, no permitiría que tu último recuerdo de mí fuera el de un hombre demacrado y moribundo tirado en una cama de hospital._

_Desde el momento que me negué a atacar el cáncer supe que mi tiempo se agotaba, y lo que menos deseaba era desaprovecharlo, el único deseo era que fueran tu belleza y sonrisa mi última visión de este mundo, espero haberlo conseguido._

_Perdón si te hice sufrir con mi partida, sé que fue egoísta de mi parte abandonarte de forma tan abrupta, pero era lo mejor. Me regalaste los años más maravillosos, tuve una vida corta y llena de felicidad gracias a ti. No sabes cuán agradecido estoy con la vida por permitirme llamarte mi persona, my only one._

_Mi último regalo para ti es este, ¡Sorpresa! Seremos padres, faltaba poco para nuestro matrimonio cuando me dieron la noticia que ha terminado de hacerme sentir realizado. El procedimiento fue un éxito y si todo sale como espero, nuestros hijos nacerán después que me haya ido._

_Lo siento de nuevo por no decirte nada._

_Debes ser fuerte para ellos Myeonnie, dales todo el amor que yo no podré, que sepan que desde el lugar donde estoy, los amo a los tres que daría todo por verlos crecer y a ti verte convertido en la columna vertebral de nuestro hogar._

_En esta vida no se pudo, pero no importa, ya vendrán muchas más donde nos volveremos a encontrar y amar, sin dolencias de por medio._

_No llores más amor, seca esas lágrimas, sé que mis palabras a este punto te tienen con el llanto incontrolable y lo que menos quiero es que sufras, ahora tienes dos razones para sonreír, son el fruto de mi amor por ti, nuestros hijos son la prueba de que ni siquiera la muerte permitirá que te deje solo, viviré a través de ellos. Hazme feliz siendo feliz tú._

_Antes de despedirme, desearía que uno de ellos lleve el nombre de mi padre y de no poder ser así, el de mi abuela materna. El otro es a tu libre elección, ¿Ves? Ni siquiera en decidir sus nombres fui capaz de abandonarte del todo._

_Kim JunMyeon, antes de despedirme definitivamente quiero que sepas que, te amé, te amo y te amaré como a nadie por el resto de mi eternidad._

_Ten una buena y larga vida, ya habrá tiempo para encontrarnos en el camino hacia una nueva vida juntos._

_Siempre tuyo, Yifan._

JunMyeon abrazó la carta contra su pecho y lloró a pesar de que Yifan le dijo que no lo hiciera. Besó y bañó con sus lágrimas el papel donde la irregular caligrafía de su esposo se despedía de él.

Después de un tiempo pudo calmarse y cumplir con el deseo de Kris, ya no lloraría más, ahora solo tenía que dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a volcar todo su amor a sus hijos, les daría todo su amor y más, se lo prometía a Yifan y a sí mismo. Los tres saldrían adelante.

Y desde el lugar donde estuviese él, se iba a sentir orgulloso de saber que lo estaba haciendo bien.


	13. CAOS

Decir que las cosas con los mellizos le estaban saliendo bien sería una vil mentira. JunMyeon no estaba preparado para lidiar con un bebé, mucho menos con dos.

Los niños necesitaban cuidados para los que él no estaba preparado, apenas conciliaba el sueño uno de los recién nacidos lloraba, haciéndolo prescindir de sus horas de descanso.

Apenas llevaba tres semanas con ellos en casa, pronto cumplirían el segundo mes y no entendía cómo podría soportar a ese ritmo los años que le faltaban hasta que ellos fueran más independientes.

Yerim era una niña muy bien portada, solía observar atentamente y en silencio el mundo que la rodeaba con aquellos grandes y brillantes ojos, con el sonido de su voz gorjeaba en respuesta regalando a JunMyeon la más bonita sonrisa desdentada que jamás vio, su bebé era una belleza, la princesa de papá.

Como se imaginó, Jiaheng fue el más difícil de los dos, era un bebote mimado siempre necesitado de la atención de Suho, no le perdió pisada a YiFan, adoraba yacer en los brazos de su padre, desde el primer día el pequeño bribón se robó su corazón.

Fue sorprendente para él ver que sus pequeños eran sensibles al tono de su voz, el tiempo que Yerim estuvo en incubadora le decían que le hablara para estimularla en su desarrollo, por increíble que pareciera los mellizos ya estaban familiarizados con las cálidas palabras de su padre, ellos lo asociaban a la persona que les brindaba cobijo y seguridad.

Los médicos le explicaron que durante la gestación los bebés escucharon un sin número de grabaciones proporcionadas por YiFan cuando se sometió al proceso, dichas grabaciones eran utilizadas en los fetos para estimular el desarrollo auditivo y crear los vínculos afectivos entre padres e hijos.

JunMyeon halló fascinante la forma en que la ciencia avanzó tanto, hasta el punto de que parejas homosexuales pudiesen tener hijos.

Todo era grandioso si lo veían desde el punto de los afectos y todas esas cosas, la parte menos favorita de Suho en el cuidado de los bebés era el llanto incontolable a la hora de comer o por un aire mal sacado, los constantes trasnochos, vómitos y lo peor, los pañales sucios.

En su vida se imaginó que terminaría haciendo todo aquello, cada vez que salía con sus tres mejores amigos, Jisoo y Sehun no perdían la oportunidad de mofarse de su desaliñada apariencia, ese par de tontos disfrutaban verlo arrastrando la carriola de los niños, cargando la pañalera y ni se diga de las enormes bolsas oscuras que rodeaban sus bonitos ojos por la falta de sueño.

Suho se quejaba mucho, cada vez que su malhumor lo sobrepasaba decía que de estar vivo YiFan él mismo lo habría matado ya por ser tan zoquete; claro eso salía producto de su frustración por no poder dormir más de tres horas seguidas.

Al final del día la recompensa a su esfuerzo era ver los inocentes rostros de sus hijos sonreírle con adoración, sus bebés avanzaron mucho para su corta edad.

En el fondo sentía que, desde donde YiFan estaba él se hallaba orgulloso de todo su progreso, solo pedía a cualquier deidad que continuara dándole la fuerza para seguir por ese camino.

Al principio creyó que Kris se volvió loco al hacer aquello, ahora lo agradecía enormemente, le dio dos razones más para vivir, a pesar de haberse ido dejándolo en la más desoladora de las tristezas, también fue el responsable de devolverle la alegría. Wu YiFan tenía ese extraño poder sobre él, y lo adoraba, era el poder de hacerlo enteramente feliz.


	14. NUEVO COMIENZO

Su madre y suegra estaban prontas a llegar de visita para pasar junto a JunMyeon el primer aniversario de la muerte de Kris, las dos mujeres cuando llegaran se hallarían con una gran sorpresa al verlo convertido en todo un papá de dos pequeños revoltosos de seis meses y medio.

Sus bebés cada vez crecían más y más. LuHan, Sehun y Jisoo eran el apoyo incondicional que JunMyeon tenía con respecto al cuidado de los niños, era un padre sobreprotector que jamás dejaría a sus retoños en manos de algún desconocido, además contaba con la suerte de que sus mejores amigos estaban tan prendados de Jiaheng y Yerim que hasta tenían un horario donde se turnaban para cuidar de sus pequeños las horas que él tenía que trabajar.

JunMyeon no podía sentirse más tranquilo sabiendo que sus bebitos estaban en las mejores manos, sus amigos lo acompañaron en el momento más difícil de su vida, ahora compartían de igual manera la dicha. Si miraba en retrospectiva su vida, pensaba que al final, todo lo acontecido valió la pena.

Lo que más le hubiese gustado sería tenerlo a su lado, aún dolía recordar el pasado... un día reflexionando con la almohada llegó a la conclusión que todo pasa por una razón, quizás en esta vida no se pudo concretar su final feliz, mas como mencionó Yifan en su carta, aún quedaba para ellos una eternidad por venir. Con ese pensamiento se levantaba cada mañana e iniciaba un nuevo día, cargado de buenas vibras y mente positiva. ¿Qué era la vida ante un amor que traspasaba incluso el umbral entre esta y la muerte?

Yifan murió amándolo con cada célula de su ser, y él haría exactamente lo mismo. Podría rehacer su vida, conocer nuevos amores y ser feliz a su manera, pero nunca nada de eso cambiaría el amor que lo une a su alma gemela.

La imagen de las dos mujeres lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la señora Li y Sooyoung, su madre, se acercaron y le dieron un efusivo abrazo, ninguna daba crédito a lo bien que se veía, tal vez pensando que ese año lo pasó sumido en el dolor de la pérdida, pero lo que ellas no sabían era el motivo de su renovada alegría.

No quiso decirles nada por teléfono o videollamada, no lo creyó prudente, la mejor forma de recibir la noticia sería viendo a los pequeños frente a ellas, para que tuviesen la libertad de sostenerlos entre sus brazos y llorar de mera felicidad.

Cuando llegaron a la casa que compartía con Yifan, no pudo contener los nervios, la señora Li se acercó y lo abrazó de nuevo, esta vez percibiendo el nudo que se le hizo a la mujer de solo recordar a su único hijo. Se permitió consolarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, que a Yifan no le hubiese gustado verla así, menos con lo que estaba a punto de suceder, aunque esto último lo dijo para sus adentros.

Su madre lo tomó de la mano y juntos se dirigieron hasta la residencia Wu-Kim, como la seguía llamando, al entrar JunMyeon avisó con un grito a sus amigos que ya estaban en casa.

Sehun y LuHan no tardaron en bajar con los pequeños en brazos. Las dos mujeres mayores se sorprendieron al ver a los bebés, JunMyeon no se pudo contener más y los presentó como sus hijos.

Las féminas no salían de su estupor, no entendían nada de lo que JunMyeon decía, pero aún así aceptaron gustosas un pequeño cada una.

Suho fue paciente mientras observaba el rostro de su suegra detallar cada facción del rostro de Jiaheng. Cuando levantó la acuosa mirada supo exactamente qué fue lo que vio al ver a su hijo, Jiaheng era la viva imagen de su padre.

LiNa no pudo contener el llanto cuando se acercó a JunMyeon para pedirle una explicación por aquello. ¿Cómo ese bebé tan hermoso podía ser tan igual a su difunto hijo?

JunMyeon enseguida tomó al bebé en brazos y tendió la carta que Yifan le dejó. Al terminar de leerla no pudo evitar girarse a donde estaba su madre y pedirle ahora cargar a su nieta, la sonrisa acompañada de las lágrimas de felicidad de LiNa conmovieron el corazón de todosblos presentes.

Su madre por su parte lo abrazó y besó su rostro, también aprovechó la oportunidad para reprenderlo por no haberle dicho nada al respecto.

A partir de ese momento la pobre LiNa dijo que sería imposible para ella permanecer lejos de sus nietos, lo mismo para Sooyoung, ahora más que nunca las necesitaba con él, ellas gustosas ayudarían -enseñarían- a JunMyeon cómo cuidar de un bebé.

Aunque hasta los momentos él sabía lo estaba haciendo bien, pero dicen que un poco de ayuda y experiencia en la materia no vendrían nada mal.


	15. LUZ

_**Muchos años después** _

El monitor cardíaco resonaba por toda la habitación de forma continua, hasta ahora los doctores decían que el paciente se hallaba estable, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los signos vitales abandonasen paulatinamente el frágil cuerpo del anciano.

Yerim se acercó hasta la cama y tomó la delgada y arrugada mano de su padre.

JunMyeon abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver el cansado rostro de su hijita, ya era toda una mujer, las líneas de expresión comenzaban a surcar en algunas zonas de su antes lozana piel. ¿Cuándo pasó el tiempo tan rápido?

—Estoy aquí contigo, papá. Jiaheng llegará pronto.

Asintió con una leve sonrisa, ya pronto se acercaba el final, y no quería irse sin antes despedirse de sus dos tesoros.

La vida al principio fue dura, salir adelante luego del golpe que significó perder a YiFan no fue tarea fácil, tuvo que sacrificar muchas cosas en el camino, pero también ganó la más grande de las felicidades.

Si retrocedía cincuenta años, pensaba en que nunca imaginó vivir tanto. Agradecía a la vida permitirle estar el tiempo suficiente para ver a sus hijos formar sus propias vidas, también a ese tonto con el que una vez llegó a soñar llegar hasta aquí.

¿Habría sido la vida igual de buena si YiFan no se hubiese ido antes? Hace tiempo dejó de hacerse esa pregunta, no valía la pena quedarse estancado en el pasado y gracias a ello pudo aprender a vivir viendo el mundo desde otros matices.

Su vida le pareció larga y a la vez corta, vivió como nunca, comió, viajó, conoció a otros amores y siguió cada uno de los nuevos sueños que se trazó sin YiFan, pero ya había llegado la hora de descansar, de encontrarse de nuevo con ese tonto que espera haya sido paciente con su demora, no podía irse antes, no sin saber que sus hijos quedarían protegidos después de su partida, y no se perdonaría jamás marcharse sin conocer a sus nietos y a su primer bisnieto.

¿Cómo presumiría a LuHan que su bisnieto es más bonito que el suyo? También necesitaba llevarle las buenas noticias de que Sehun lo está haciendo bien.

YiFan tenía que entender, nadie más que JunMyeon está tan ansioso de volverlo a ver, estrecharlo entre sus brazos y darle el más largo beso después de tantos años sin verse.

La puerta se abrió y Jiaheng entró junto a su esposa y nuera, Joy. En sus brazos traía consigo envuelto entre mantas a Yukhei, su adorado bisnieto, tenía apenas días de nacido y vino a conocer y despedir a su bisabuelo.

—CànLiè no quiso entrar con todos, quiere un momento a solas contigo papá. —Disculpó Jiaheng al tonto de su hijo, aunque JunMyeon intuía la razón por la que su nieto no quiso entrar con todos allí, no quería que lo vieran llorar, era como un niño en el cuerpo de un gigante.

JunMyeon se tomó su tiempo para observar y detallar cada rasgo de su adorado bisnieto, el pequeño dormía plácidamente que ni sintió cuando su madre lo acostó a su lado. Con manos temblorosas, acarició la lozana piel del rostro del recién nacido, contrastaba con sus manos cubiertas de arrugas, era la viva imagen del pasado, presente y futuro de las generaciones.

Se sentía muy cansado, CànLiè tendría que esperar porque JunMyeon realmente quería descansar un poco, últimamente se la pasaba así, entre el mundo de los sueños y despierto, ya pronto dormiría profundamente, solo tocaba esperar.

_En medio de la bruma vio un jardín, llevaba días soñando con ese lugar, esta vez era más tangible, más real, pero cada vez que decidía dar un paso hacia la fuente algo lo detenía y volvía a despertar._

—Déjame ir CànLiè. —Susurró con la poca voz que aún guardaba.

—No quiero. —Dijo su obstinado nieto, besando una de sus viejas manos.

—Tu abuelo me espera allá, también papá, mamá y LuHan.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

JunMyeon sonrió, CànLiè aún era un niño al que no le gustaban las despedidas, lloró mucho cuando LuHan se fue, y sabía que su partida le dolería mucho más.

—Promete que vas a estar bien donde quiera que vayas, y que cuidarás de Yukhei y de todos. También le dirás al abuelo que a pesar de no haber estado, lo queremos, sin él esta familia no sería posible.

Asintió con otra sonrisa hacia su pequeño revoltoso, dejando una suave caricia sobre su mejilla, tenía razón en sus palabras, sin YiFan nada de esto hubiera sido posible, gracias a él fue el hombre más feliz de este mundo.

El amor tiene maneras misteriosas y extraordinarias de manifestarse y el suyo lo hizo de la mejor forma, mediante la familia.

CànLiè besó la frente de su abuelo, y susurró un te quiero antes de abandonar la habitación.

***

Se hallaba en un punto donde no estaba ni dormido ni despierto, no sabría cómo explicarlo, pero era capaz de escuchar la leve plática a su alrededor, también de sentir el suave tacto de Yixing, su compañero los últimos ocho años.

De todos los amores que pasaron por su vida, fue uno de los más duraderos, puros y desinteresados, a pesar de ser un muchacho en plena flor de la juventud, Yixing hizo feliz el corazón de JunMyeon durante el último tramo de su vida.

Al principio fue mal visto por sus hijos y nietos, pero pronto notaron el buen corazón del muchacho, JunMyeon se divertía hablando con él, contándole sus vivencias y él era bueno escuchándolo con una fascinación que nunca nadie aparte de YiFan mostró por él.

Su amor creció más en el ámbito afectivo que el carnal, nunca pasaron de unos cuantos besos cargados de adoración por parte del chino. En más de una ocasión Jun le dió la libertad de hacer su vida con un hombre de su edad, pero siempre fue muy firme en sus convicciones, y prometió estar con él hasta el final.

Yixing fue su ángel, el de sonrisa fácil soñadora, adoraba ver los hoyuelos junto a sus ojos diminutos, era ahí cuando le daba el mejor de los presentes.

Tenía tanto que agradecerle a él también, evitó que la amargura lo arropara cuando creyó que ya era una carga para su familia.

A nadie le habló de YiFan tanto como a Yixing, a él le encantaba escuchar sus anécdotas de cuando se conocieron o cuando se dieron cuenta que se amaban. Solía decirle que un amor como el de ellos ocurría una vez cada siglo, y era afortunado por haber conseguido eso en esta vida.

No pudo más que concordar con él, porque a pesar del tiempo, él seguía amando a YiFan con mucha más intensidad que antes.

Ahora JunMyeon se debatía entre la caricia que Yixing dejaba en sus blancos cabellos o adentrarse en el sueño que desde hace días ronda su inconsciencia.

A pesar de estar preparado, tiene miedo, y eso lo hace dudar si realmente YiFan y sus amigos lo van a estar esperando allá. O solo encontrará ocuridad total.

—Ve. —Escucha el leve susurro acompañado de un beso en la coronilla, es Yixing quien le habla—. YiFan te espera, ya has tardado mucho.

Tiene razón, él lo espera y ya ha tardado demasiado, entonces sonrió y caminó hacia la luz a la que su inconsciencia lo guio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo, creo que es el capítulo más largo que hice de esta historia y me pareció una buena forma de cerrarla con JunMyeon rememorando ciertos hechos de su vida antes de partir hacia la luz, también decidí llamarlo LUZ porque plasmo el anhelo de llegar a reencontrarnos con esas personas que amamos después de dejar esta vida y continuar hacia el siguiente nivel, sin obviar el miedo que sentimos hacia lo desconocido.
> 
> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, nos vemos en el camino.
> 
> Lis :)


End file.
